Field Trip of Amazeing Proportions
by BatBLady
Summary: One of Sarah's students discovers some secrets about a subject in class. Chapter 10 is up! Please, please RR
1. Are We There Yet?

Field Trip of Amazeing Proportions  
  
  
  
  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great..You have no power over me." The words crackled out of the ancient television and as the clock struck thirteen, the world fell down in a shower of pillars, glitter, and feathers. Sarah Williams sighed. It would always be that way.  
  
Her class of tenth graders had just finished reading the book and now that they had seen the Jim Henson version, they could continue with their lessons on the fantasy world. Next week they would be studying The Lord of the Rings trilogy. She still favored the old cartoonish videos to the new movies. Sara stood and walked over to the television as the ending credits rolled and switched the screen off amongst the protests of her students. It really was a great movie.although to her it was more.  
  
She turned to her class and leaned against a table near the front of the room. "So how did everyone enjoy the movie?"  
  
"It was marvelous!" A boy named Matt with an over active imagination from too many Star Wars novels cried.  
  
"Jareth is so HOT!!!" One of the girls called, although she wasn't quite sure who, causing the entire class to laugh.  
  
"All right all right, I take it that you all enjoyed it?" Sarah asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes." Was the unanimous cry. Sarah laughed.  
  
"All right. Perhaps we can watch it again on a half day." Sarah said amungst applause. "Okay class, calm down. Does anyone have any questions?"  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
"Nevermind.class dismissed." Sarah watched as her students quickly packed up their books and ran out the door.all but a girl named Lindsey. She took her time and walked slowly up to her. "Lindsey, you'd better hurry, you'll miss your bus."  
  
"It's okay, my mom's gonna come pick me up after practice." She gestured to a small dufflebag and Sarah was reminded of the fact that not all fantasy prone students were geeks. "I actually had a question to ask."  
  
"Go right ahead." Sarah replied, folding her hands in her lap. She really liked Lindsey, as she reminded her of how she used to be in high school.  
  
"I was wondering.this sounds so stupid but.I couldn't help but noticing a." she paused and looked skyward for a moment before continuing. "Well.a look like you know more than you say you do on your face all throughout this unit, Ms. Williams. I was just curious about it."  
  
This was the first time in all her four years of teaching this subject that any student had ever asked anything pertaining to her and the Labyrinth. Even though she wasn't stating it outright, Sarah could tell that she had figured out that there had to be more than meets the eye.  
  
"Will your coach be mad if you're late for practice?" Sarah asked, feeling it was time to explain everything to someone.  
  
A few minutes later, she was facing Lindsey in two desks facing one another. Lindsey watched as Ms. Williams figgitted in her seat. Almost as if she were nervous about something.  
  
"I want you to understand Lindsey, I am not insane, never have been never will be, even though you might think that when I tell you this." Sarah sighed and waited until Lindsey nodded to continue. "I teach this class because I have personal experience in at least one of the books that we study. I've been to the Labyrinth, made friends with Hoggle, Sir Diddimus, and Ludo, and I've danced with Jareth, the Goblin King himself."  
  
Lindsey sat in silence, a smile slowly creeping over her face. Perhaps she wasn't so strange after all. She thought and placed her hand on her teacher's. "What would you say if I said that I believed you?"  
  
Sarah looked at her student, shocked beyond words. "I would be eternally grateful if you would keep my secret."  
  
"I swear, on my honor, that your secret is safe with me." Lindsey smiled warmly, easing Sarah's fears. "It's true? Everything in that book.Jareth, the Obliette's, the Labyrinth.everything?"  
  
"Everything.well, Jareth's not as bad as they make him once you get to know him." Sarah replied, blushing a little.  
  
"Is he as good looking as he is in the movie?" Lindsey laughed as Ms. Williams blushed even more. "Nevermind, don't answer. I can tell." Lindsey paused looking at her hands. She began talking, mostly to herself, but Sarah watched and listened nevertheless. "So, if I were to say, 'I wish I were.'"  
  
"DON'T!" Sarah hurried to stop her words. "Yes you would be transported to the labyrinth, perhaps to Goblin City, but don't do it unless you have permission. Not everyone figures out that it's real without wishing away a sibling or something."  
  
"How do I get permission?" Lindsey asked, leaning on the desk.  
  
"How about this, you keep your grades up, and I'll see what I can do all right?" Sarah answered, laughing as the girl quickly swore that she would. "Fine, get to practice. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, and remember, NO TELLING!"  
  
Later that evening, Sarah arrived home, happy, but exhausted. Teaching high schoolers was so tiring! As she sat down at her desk she felt a pair of stong hands begin to massage her neck and shoulders. Sarah closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing herself just to enjoy his touch.  
  
"How was your day my dear?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Fine, entertaining as usual." She replied. "I have some rather unfortunate news to share though, a student of mine has finally figured out the secret of your world my love."  
  
"Oh really? I wonder who could've spilled the beans." Jareth laughed quietly. "I was wondering how long it would take those mortals to figure it out. Tell me it wasn't that one.oh whatshisname.Mark?"  
  
"No, it wasn't Matt, thank goodness." She turned to face her husband for the past four years. "No, actually it was one of the brighter ones, in fact I think you'd like her. Her name is Lindsey, and she wants permission to come to the Labyrinth."  
  
"I shall have to meet this Lindsey." Jareth answered, his eyes caressing her face. "But right now, I haven't had the chance to welcome my wife home properly."  
  
  
  
All right, this is my first attempt at any Labyrinth fanfiction, so I think I need a little applause for my idea.different storyline dontcha think? :D Anyways, I need to know if you all think this is a good idea to go on.I'm not telling where I got it from! Please leave a message on the sidewalk with the lipstick provided and perhaps the little gnome thingy's wont change it before I get to look at it. 


	2. Secrets Discovered

I NO OWN: YOU NO SUE! Thank you. (  
  
  
  
  
  
Field Trip of Amazeing Proportions Chapter 2: Are We There Yet?  
  
  
  
Classes wound down on the last day of school. Some people were crying, others cheering as they counted down the seconds until school was over. Lindsey sat at her desk, nervously twiddling her thumbs as she waited. Ms. Williams had said that they would talk after school that day. Despite her calm exterior, inside she felt as if she had fireworks blasting in her stomach. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, just one she wanted to rectify as soon as possible. She was going to meet Jareth, Goblin King, and ruler of the Labyrinth!  
  
  
  
Perhaps it was because she was so happy that she didn't notice that the bell had rung until all the students had rushed out of the room. Only then did she pack away her book and go to the front of the classroom. Ms. Williams was packing away some more of the bulletin board in a box. Lindsey joined her and with their joint effort, the room was completely packed in no time. Once all the boxes were taped up and stacked against the wall, Sarah turned her attention to the girl who had done so well these past weeks, all because of a promise.  
  
  
  
"Are we going now? My parents know I won't be home for a few days, they think I'm going to a friends." Lindsey asked, basically jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
  
  
"Calm down a moment." Sarah answered laughing. "Jareth wanted to meet you before you came to the Labyrinth."  
  
  
  
Lindsey's jaw dropped and her eyes became as big as saucers. "The Gob- Goblin King wants-wants to meet me?" She stuttered and threw her hands over her mouth. "OH MY GOD!!!!!" She screamed and began to laugh and clap her hands. Sarah laughed watching the excitement of the girl before her.  
  
  
  
"Shiesh Sarah, I didn't realize she'd be that excited my dear." Jareth whispered, as he appeared in the room behind Sarah.  
  
  
  
"I didn't realize either." Sarah replied with a smile on her face.  
  
  
  
Lindsey had just then realized that she and Sarah were no longer alone in the classroom. Behind Ms. Williams was the most stunningly (handsome doesn't fit.hot isn't quite right.hmm) lets just say he was the most stunning man that she had ever set her eyes on. How'd he get in here? She wondered silently. Then her hand went to her mouth and she heard the gears in her head ticking another problem away. It was HIM.  
  
  
  
"It's-you're-oh my god!" Lindsey knew she was smiling stupidly, but she didn't care. One look at those legs wrapped in tight as anything pants, and any reasonable girl would be smiling stupidly. He looked just as the movie had portrayed him. Even better than the movie, because this was real!  
  
  
  
"Lindsey, I would like you to meet Jareth, Goblin King, and master of the Labyrinth." Sarah said quite calmly considering her student's reaction to her husband. "Jareth, this is Lindsey, sports fanatic and dreamer extraordinare."  
  
  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Lindsey." Jareth answered and bent to kiss the petrified one's hand. He winked at his wife.  
  
  
  
"The honor is mine." Lindsey replied in a soft voice. When Jareth let go of her hand, she grabbed onto her wrist with the other and stared at it like it was some holy relic. She mouthed the words 'I'm never washing this hand again' and they both laughed.  
  
  
  
"Sarah has been telling me of your wish to have permission to visit." Jareth began, circling her slowly as he tried to calculate just how much power he would need to transport all of them back to the Labyrinth.  
  
  
  
"YES! It's one of my dearest wishes in the world." Lindsey replied standing still to his appraisal. Sarah had to smile. Jareth was being mean holding her in suspense like this.  
  
  
  
"Then you know about the punishment for telling anyone about it?" Jareth asked. Sarah hid her smile behind her hand as she watched him play. He was having entirely too much fun although it was quite entertaining. She placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to turn in her direction. When he saw the look in her eyes, he stopped-at least for a little while.  
  
  
  
"What punishment?" Lindsey asked, fear inching its way into her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Your freedom will be forfeit of course- you'll become a goblin and you'll have to remain in my kingdom forever serving me." Jareth stood with his arms crossed in front of her, an imposing figure, despite the small smile tugging at a corner of his mouth.  
  
  
  
"You'd do that?" Lindsey asked quietly. Jareth nodded and looked at her. "THEN I WANT TO TELL EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!" Lindsey jumped at Jareth and hugged him tightly. That was it, it was too much, Sarah burst out laughing as she watched the Goblin King squirm in the teenager's arms.  
  
  
  
"All right! LET GO!" Jareth bellowed and watched horrified as a fat woman entered the room.  
  
  
  
"Sarah, I just wanted-oh, I didn't know you had visitors." The woman droned.  
  
  
  
"No problem Mrs. Clide." Sarah quickly stepped up to the woman. "What do you need?"  
  
  
  
"I was just coming to say have a good summer." Mrs. Clide answered. "Child, the buses have left twenty minutes ago, shouldn't you be down at the office?"  
  
  
  
"It's all right Mrs. Clide." Lindsey replied. God how she hated that woman, too stuck in others business to bother with her own. "I'm getting a ride home with my big brother. Right Jeremy?" She looked over her shoulder at the Goblin King who nodded. "I was just checking up on the summer reading list that Ms. Williams gave me."  
  
  
  
"Right." Mrs. Clide looked as if she suspected something and opened her mouth, but thought better of her rude comment on the attire of her 'brother'. She didn't feel like worrying about school code, when the year was already out. "Well, have a nice summer Sarah." The woman left and Jareth breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
"Take us home Jareth before anything else happens." Sarah pleaded. Jareth nodded and the next thing Lindsey knew was that she was standing at the beginning of the Labyrinth.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to my world Lindsey." Jareth said wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All right guys-this is the end of the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like where I'm heading. I've been asked to explain how in the world Sarah and Jareth got together, and I will- I mean to at least- just how exactly is the question. I'll think of something. As before, please leave a message with the lipstick and cobblestone provided and I'll check often to make sure that the little gnome thingies don't steal them. What are those things anyway? The next chapter I'll upload when I have-13 reviews. Thanks again for those who reviewed even if they used sneaky tactics like "cute hamster eyes". 


	3. Explainations

Field Trip of Amazeing Proportions  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Explanations  
  
  
  
At the foot of the hill which they were standing, were the great iron and rock gates of the Labyrinth. A pair of figures stood their, and although Lindsey couldn't see who they were, she was able to tell that they were around the same height. A squeal of laughter and the sound of little running feet preceded the arrival of a little boy.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" The boy cried putting his arms up to be held. Jareth bent down and picked him up, hugging him at the same time.  
  
"Lindsey, I would like you to meet Artemus, our son." Sarah explained, gesturing to Jareth and herself. "He's three."  
  
Lindsey's eyes were as wide as golf balls. Sarah- Jareth- it just didn't add up. She was supposed to hate him. She did say that he wasn't so bad- but it still didn't make sense. Clearly he was Jareth's son though- the mismatched eyes couldn't be mistaken. His hair was obviously from his mother though as it was dark chocolate brown. Looking at Jareth and Sarah, it was almost obvious that he was theirs. He WAS theirs. Behind them, the other figure came forward and Lindsey got her very first look at a dwarf- a Labyrinth dwarf anyway.  
  
"I's sorry Jareth, he just wouldn't keep still." The dwarf explained, shaking his head back and fourth. A collection of trinkets at his waist tapped together causing an almost musical racket.  
  
"Hoggle. You're Hoggle!!!" Lindsey yelled, pointing at the dwarf.  
  
"No needs to gets all excited. I's Hoggle." The dwarf looked at Lindsey as if she were insane. "And who might you be?"  
  
"Hogbrain, this is a friend of Sarah's, Lindsey." Jareth did the introductions this time. "Lindsey, this as you know is Hogwart."  
  
"Hoggle." Lindsey, Sarah, and Hoggle said at the same time.  
  
"Whatever." Jareth replied as he threw his son into the air. The boy squealed and landed with a laugh in his father's arms. Jareth repeated the procedure and Artemus laughed even more. A third time, then the boy was safely in his mother's arms holding tightly to her neck.  
  
"I guess you might have a lot of questions." Sarah said with a laugh. "Come on, let's go for a walk."  
  
Sarah led them into the Labyrinth past the stone gate with iron designs spread throughout the twin doors. Down the long pathway, past fallen branches and things that watched from the walls. Lindsey was looking left and right trying to take it all in. After a while, they were stopped by a little British voice.  
  
"Hello how are you today?" Sarah bent down to let Artemus see the worm. "Say hi Arty."  
  
"Hi!" The boy said and waved at the worm. Somehow, in a worm way, it waved back.  
  
"Ello!" The worm motioned towards the wall. "Why don't you all come inside and meet the missus. Have a spot of tea too."  
  
"We can't today, we've got company." Sarah explained straightening. "Jareth, why don't you take Arty for his nap. I'll show Lindsey around." She handed the boy to his father then watched as they took the left passage straight to the castle. Sarah and Lindsey then took the right.  
  
"Now, I know that you're probably bursting with questions." Sarah began as they walked through the ever changing maze. "First, let me tell my story." Lindsey nodded and she continued.  
  
"Jareth didn't come back to me until after three years. By then I was out of high school and I was going to start college to become a teacher." Sarah explained. "When he did though, everything came back and so, after seeing him once more, I had completely fallen head over heels in love with him.actually had re-fallen for him. He wanted me to come back here, to be his queen. I couldn't do it then. Not with college just a few weeks away, so he waited. Although he didn't do so easily. Nightly he would come and well, you're in high school, you get the picture. After college, we got married and Artemus was born not long afterward. I go Aboveground for work, even though I don't really need it, and I come home to my family afterward. My first year down here wasn't the most entertaining to say the least, so Jareth suggested that I put the skills I had learned in college to a good use and get a job as a teacher. So I did, and I've been teaching a Fantasy Literature class for two years now."  
  
"And that's how everything well.happened?" Lindsey asked, not really watching where they were going.  
  
"Just about." Sarah replied. They had reached a wall. "All right.who did it this time?" Sarah looked around trying to see if one of the little gnomes were about. Usually she didn't get lost in this place.  
  
"Um.Ms. Williams.." Lindsey was watching the wall ahead of them. It had started springing leaks and spraying water everywhere. Cracks began to climb the wall, causing the leaks to grow.  
  
"What is it Lind- OH SHIT!" Sarah grabbed Lindsey's arm and pulled, running in the opposite direction. Within seconds the sound of stone shattering and rushing water could be heard. Moments later, the pair were swept up in a great wave of water that was rushing through the labyrinth.  
  
Sarah had no sense of direction whatsoever, not even knowing which way was up or down. So, running out of air, she blacked out, carried by the rushing water. Lindsey was in only a little better shape being the athlete that she is was able to hold her breath a bit longer than Sarah. She watched the way ahead, noticing that the walls of the labyrinth loomed like shadows in the distance. She noticed the arch that the water was passing through to late to stop her head from colliding with it, knocking her out cold.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Your majesty, there's just been a breech in the Starlit Lake's wall." A goblin came rushing into the nursery where Jareth was attempting to put Artemus down for his nap.  
  
"Then get your goblin's out there and fix it!" He whispered savagely as Artemus began to bounce in his bed again.  
  
"Yes sir." The goblin bowed and left. Artemus was giggling by now, watching his father's face contort with anger.  
  
"Now, little prince.to bed with you." Jareth said with a smile before waving his hand over the prince and watching him fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All right, another chapter finished.don't you just love cliffhangers?????( anyways.as always leave a message with the concrete slab and lipstick provided! Thanks! 


	4. Little Girl Lost

A Field Trip of Amazeing Proportions  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Little Girl Lost  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (except Lindsey and others that you don't recognize)DON'T SUE ME  
  
  
  
When Sarah finally regained consciousness, she found herself at the opposite side of the labyrinth than she had been before. Now, smack dab in the middle of the Fiery's swamp, she realized that Lindsey was no where around. Shit. She said silently in her head. Now she could be anywhere. She sighed. Well, there's really only one thing to do...  
  
"JARETH!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Within moments her rather annoyed husband was standing before her.  
  
"Shh! You'll wake Artemus up." Jareth reprimanded her before crossing his arms and standing in a "what do you want now" pose. "What is it?"  
  
"First, the labyrinth floods, and I get swept here, second, I lose my student in the course of this flood." Sarah explained rather calmly for the situation as she rung water out of her shirt. "Is there anything that you can do about that husband of mine?"  
  
Jareth knew that tone, he HAD to do something or else.........well........or else (A/N can we all guess what the "or else" could be?). He sighed and quickly flicked a crystal into his hand. "Let us see where she is shall we?"  
  
They waited. For a long moment, there was nothing shown in the crystal. Then, a cloud of smoke appeared in the clear depths. Nothing but the smoke was able to be seen within the crystal. Moments later, it shattered, sending shards flying everywhere. Sarah cried out in alarm and Jareth cursed under his breath.  
  
"What in the world happened?" Sarah asked after she had gotten her heart beat back to a manageable level. "I've never seen a crystal do that before."  
  
"Neither have I." Jareth remarked. He pulled a piece of crystal from his finger. "I need to get back to the castle. You're coming with me."  
  
Moments later, after a rather rough trip to the castle, Sarah and Jareth were inside Jareth's study. Standing in the middle was a large crystal in something like what an old fashioned globe would be in. Jareth walked over to it and sat down in a chair near the crystal.  
  
The crystal began to glow and Sarah sat down across from Jareth without removing her gaze from the sphere. Slowly a form began to appear, nothing distinct but almost definitely human or Fae. Moments later, the crystal went dark.  
  
"Well?" Sarah asked, clearly not impressed with the little that they had found out.  
  
"I can't do anything Sarah." Jareth sighed. "She's under a spell." He held up a hand to stop any of her protests. "I did nothing to cause this Sarah. You know that I wouldn't do anything to put a friend of ours in danger." Jareth sighed. "The only thing I can recommend is going out to find her on foot. I can't do anything with magic."  
  
"But that could take...."  
  
"I know, but it's our only option." Jareth sighed and snapped his fingers. Two dwarves appeared and bowed. "Gather your men and start searching for the girl that Sarah brought with her to the Labyrinth today. It is vitally important that she is found and brought here safely."  
  
"Yes, you majesty." The dwarves responded and disappeared just as quietly as they had come.  
  
"Now, we wait."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Afternoon on this side of the labyrinth wasn't as exciting as guarding the bridge to escape from the bog, but it was Sir Diddimus' day off, and he and Ambrosious were going to take advantage of the fact. Sir Diddimus certainly didn't expect to find a girl laying on their path, bleeding from a head wound. Immediately he jumped off of his noble steed and went to see if he could aid the maiden in any way.  
  
"Art thou alive fair maiden?" He cried, shaking her shoulder gently. The girl moaned and put a hand to her injured head before opening her eyes.  
  
"What in the world?" She whispered as she brought her hand down to inspect it. "Where am I?" She turned to look at the little fox who was standing beside her. "Sir Diddimus?"  
  
"I am afraid, fair maiden, that whilst you know my name, I know not yours." The fox said, bowing with the gracefulness of a gentleman.  
  
"My name, kind sir, is Lindsey." The girl replied with a smile. "Tis an honor to meet you finally, Sir Diddimus."  
  
"Aye, maiden, but I must know, art thou in need of assistance?" His little dog like face made Lindsey want to hug him as if he were a puppy.  
  
"Besides the worst headache of the millenium, I think I'm all right." Lindsey answered as she stood up, trying to put the little fox at ease. "Dost thou know where Sarah may be Sir Diddimus?"  
  
"Sarah? Her Majesty Sarah? The Queen of the Underground? Surely she is in yon castle, beyond the city of Goblins." Sir Diddimus said, somewhat confused. "She dost dwell with her husband, His Majesty King Jareth now does she not?"  
  
"Yes, but she and I were traveling when we were come upon by a great flood." Lindsey explained, trying to make the little knight understand. "We have been separated."  
  
"Well then, we must find the Queen and take you both straight to the castle." Sir Diddimus walked to his steed and mounted.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir." She said as she followed Diddimus along the path.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A man with red eyes watched with a smirk as Lindsey was led away from the castle. Diddimus didn't realize how much he was helping him. Perhaps now Jareth will understand that it isn't nice to pick on someone who can be stronger than you.  
  
"Alec, go and fetch me this girl." The man said to a shadowy figure who hovered near the door. "Bring her and the fox back alive."  
  
"Yes my liege." The figure said with a voice that could melt ice. He swept out of the room, leaving the man with the red eyes to contemplate his prey.  
  
"Soon Jareth, we shall see who is truly the king."  
  
  
  
  
  
I love cliffhangers dont you? NOT! Anyway, sry for not updating sooner, it's been a rather hectic time for me. I'm not sure exactly when I'll be able to update again, but I would surely appreciate any thoughts you may be able to give me on this. Again, the lipstick and stone slab are provided, and I've made a deal with the lil gnomes so that they'll deliver those messages to me!  
  
Oh! and if anyone has any EVIL names for the bad guy, please leave them in the review...I can't think of any at the moment! 


	5. Dangers Told

Dangers Told  
  
Circles.just circles.over and over again. Lindsey could swear that she had seen that tree that looked like a gnarled old man at least four times. She really doubted that the fox she was following knew where he was going. Plus, her feet were starting to hurt from doing nothing but walking for the last three hours.  
  
  
  
"Sir Diddimus," she began as she sat down on a boulder that they've passed at least twice. "I think we're going in circles."  
  
  
  
"Preposterous!" The fox replied from his seat upon the back of the sheepdog. "Dost thou doubt my sense of direction?"  
  
  
  
Lindsey sighed and gave up the ghost. The fox would never listen to reason when he believed that he was right.like most males. She got up again and followed him without much interest. It's kind of hard to take any interest in things you've seen time and again. Up ahead, she saw that Sir Diddimus had stopped. She took this opportunity to lean against one of the walls and rest a little.  
  
  
  
"What have we here?" A male voice came from ahead. It was unfamiliar to her, yet at the same time similar to another. "A scrawny little fox with a dog as a horse and a girl from Aboveground. How quaint."  
  
  
  
"Stand aside nave or I shall run thee through!" Diddimus cried brandishing his small sword.  
  
"I think not." The man quickly scooped up the fox and dog and put them into a potato sack. The man then walked around the corner to where Lindsey was standing. "Now, we can do this one way or another. You choose."  
  
  
  
As quick as lightning, Lindsey was off, racing down the corridor that she and Diddimus had bee traveling before. Columns of stone began to rise out of the ground all around her. Deep voices bellowed false warnings from faces carved within the stone. She knew this place. But before she could get to the opposite side of the caves, the man appeared before her and the world became black.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Have they been found yet?" Sarah asked as she watched her husband fly in through the window.  
  
  
  
"No," he answered. "I did sense some magic in the area of the caves, but when I got there, they were empty.  
  
  
  
"Wonderful." Sarah sank into her husbands throne and sighed. "Do you think that maybe the spell has worn off yet Jareth?"  
  
  
  
"I doubt it, but it's worth a try." He rolled his wrist and a crystal appeared on the tips of his fingers. An image of the Labyrinth appeared and slowly centered upon the area of the caves. "She's in the caves."  
  
  
  
Within moments, Jareth was on the exact spot where the crystal had shown Lindsey's coordinates. The cavern was empty. He looked down and saw that there were footprints. He slowly lifted his feet off the ground and used his magic to steady him while he looked around. Another set of prints became clear, this set almost definitely from the Underground with no designs on the sole of the shoe as Lindsey's had. He hovered lower for a closer look and found dark glitter glinting against the feeble light in the caves. He then quickly returned to the castle where his frantic wife was pacing the floors.  
  
  
  
"Well?" She asked, resting her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
"She's been kidnapped." He answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi guys! (waves hand happily) miss me? I know this is a little shorter than what I usually write, but I ran out of time in S.H. As you know, the lipstick and slab of stone is provided, so please leave a message on your way out! I promise I'll write again soon!  
  
  
  
(Jareth) as if  
  
  
  
I mean it this time! 


	6. Meanwhile in the Bad Guy's Dungeon

Fieldtrip of Amazeing Proportions

Chapter 6:

Meanwhile, in the Bad Guy's Dungeon...

Slowly coming out of her forced slumber, Lindsey shook her head violently to clear it of the remaining fogginess. As she looked around, she noticed that she was nowhere she had ever seen before, and there was no way out. No window, no door, nor crack in the wall where a secret passage may lie. Nothing.  
  
The only light came from a small torch on the wall opposite of her. It flickered and smoked from its niche on the wall. Nothing was inside the room except hay and a threadbare blanket. A squeak resounded from above her and she watched as a rat made its way across a crossbeam about twenty feet up. No way would she be able to climb out of the smooth walled chamber.  
  
"Hello?" She called, "is anyone there?"  
  
"Ah, finally awake." A form materialized out of thin air with a shower of glitter. "Welcome to my castle, I hope you find your stay most unpleasant. My name is Saladin and I am the owner of this castle and for the time, your master."  
  
"Where am I?" She asked, standing with her back to the wall.  
  
"You may find that out soon enough, for now though, this is your humble abode. I expect you'll find it quite....dreary compared to what you may be used to." With that last comment, he disappeared and glitter rained down in the cell. In his place, a hunk of bread and cheese with a small pitcher of water sat on a tray. At least he's going to feed me, she thought as she knelt to inspect the food.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jareth paced his chamber. No magic being would have gone unnoticed through his kingdom. It was just..impossible for one to slip by his awareness. He formed a crystal in his hand and once again tried to find Lindsey within the walls of the labyrinth. He threw it across the chamber where it shattered into a million shards that disappeared as quickly as they came. Sarah jumped from where she sat at the crash and hurried to the door that connected their chamber to their son's in case he woke up.  
  
"Jareth, we'll find some trace of where she's gone soon enough." Sarah quickly reassured him before he lost his temper again. "Now settle down, you'll wake Artemus up."  
  
"I've never had something like this happen before! Not once in all my eons of ruling the labyrinth has something totally slipped through my awareness that could have enough power to transport someone and cause a flood of my kingdom!" He ran a hand through his unruly blond hair and sighed. "This should have never happened!"  
  
"Relax Jareth! We'll find her." At that moment, one of the winged goblins landed on the windowsill and knocked politely. Sarah walked over to the window and admitted the little goblin with long whiskers and a thin scaly tail. "Has there been any sign of her?" Sarah asked, turning the goblin's attention from Jareth to herself.

"Nay, your majesty." The little goblin replied in a small rasping voice. "No one's seen hide nor hair of the girl."

"Thank you Buzc. Keep looking." Sarah said and the little goblin nodded before turning to fly back into the air. She sighed and sat down on the bed. "Who would want to kidnap an Aboveground girl anyway? And why?" She asked, mostly to herself.

"Someone wanting to hurt me in some way. You and Artemus are basically free from all harm, so someone needed to strike at me where they thought I was most vulnerable." Jareth was pacing once more back and fourth across the room. "They know I would never do anything to place an Aboveground child in harm's way. No matter what the cost."

************

For two weeks, Lindsey waited alone in the cold and dark cell. The torch was never put out, nor was it ever replaced. Saladin made periodic appearances, just to mock her situation. She still didn't understand why she was there in the first place, but the silence was beginning to drive her insane. The little wooden bucket that was her toilet was somehow emptied everyday, even though she saw nor heard anyone enter or exit. Food appeared on a daily basis as well, but she had begun to eat less and less of it. A depression was slowly squeezing her heart and the hope she once had of rescue diminished.

When he arrived, she was pitifully rocking back and fourth with her arms around her knees. She didn't hear him at first, nor sense his presence. Only when he cleared his throat rather loudly did she look up.

"Well, wallowing in self pity must be something women from Aboveground specialize in for you to be doing it so well." The man sneered, mischief glistening in his eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked, not bothering to stand.

"I am Alec, your captor." He answered with a small bow. "I hope that you were not injured in your swim a few weeks ago." He stopped and walked around her in a circle. "What is your name girl?"

"Why do you care, all that's gonna happen is that I'm gonna rot in this dark, lonely place. Its not like I'll ever get out of here." Tears filled her eyes once more and she hid her face in the circle of her arms.

"Now now, we cant have you crying all the time." Alec crouched down in a catchers position with his hands on his knees. "It just isn't proper you know."

"Why would you care?" Lindsey spat, tears running unheeded down her cheeks.

"Because its my job to care, sweet thing. I am my lords chief advisor. He has me worried about you." He explained. "You were supposed to break a week ago, yet you continue to fight him."

"What do you mean, I was supposed to break? Am I like some toy to him that needs to be broken so he can fix it?"

"Not at all, my dear lass." Alec's hand came close to her cheek, but Lindsey pulled away from it. "You were supposed to give in to the magic, your body is resisting it. You are to be Fae."

"What?" She asked, wet eyes searching his face for any hint of a lie.

"My master has decided that you would become a welcome addition to our little 'family', and so has for the past week been trying to turn you into a Fae." Alec stood and leaned against a grimy wall with his arms crossed. He stood next to the torch and Lindsey could see his long blond-red hair and his sneering features. Only then did she notice his 'well to do' clothing and reflective black boots.

"So why does he want to tell me this now? It's not like I can help anything." Lindsey leaned back against the wall opposite Alec and let one leg stretch out in front of her with the other bent.

"Ah, but there you are wrong."

Hey everyone! I'm BACK! sorry it's taken so long....its been a rather hecktic time. Neways, you all know the drill, NEW PURPLE lipstick and concrete slab provided. The little gnomes are able to deliver by e-mail now so it's all the more simple! (i just have to wonder how they got computers capable of internet access that small...)


	7. A Clue At Last!

I NO OWN, YOU NO SUE! ( we can all be happy that way..  
  
Field Trip of Amazeing Proportions Ch. 7: A clue at last!  
  
When a missing persons search in the Aboveground goes on for over two weeks, they usually give up any hope on finding the person alive. Not so in the Underground, and as Buzc flew over the dukedoms neighboring the Labyrinth, he had his eyes and ears extra peered to sense any sign of a mortal girl.  
  
Flying over the countryside near Duke Saladin's castle, he felt the slightest flicker of mortal life residing within the Duke's keep. It was the closest thing to a sure hit that he had gotten during the entire search. Quickly, he turned around and sped through the air like a fighter pilot in the middle of a dog fight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you talking about? I can't help but resist the magic, I'm a mortal remember?" Lindsey practically screamed at the man who leaned against the wall of her cell.  
  
"Pledge yourself to him, and this will all go away." Alec's voice was as smooth as silk, seductive in its intensity. "Just swear your undying loyalty to him, and you're out of this cramped and dismal place before you can blink."  
  
Lindsey was honestly tempted by the idea. It wasn't everyday someone offered magic and immortality to another. Hell, it never happened, unless you count Sarah's special case. One look at the snobbish and cruel looking man, though, made any temptation easy to resist.  
  
"Did you have to do that to get out of some situation Alec?" Her voice was sharp and she stood on shaky legs to try to get as far away from him as she could. "There is no way that I'm going to be like that. If I pledge myself to anyone down here, it'd be to the Goblin King."  
  
"Pity. I hope that you've had a good life. Saladin doesn't like it when people refuse his generous offers." Alec faded away with a sigh. He liked the girl's spirit, it was just too bad that his master wanted to be done with the girl. He just wished he could do something to save her.  
  
He hadn't liked the fact that his master hadn't made his demands to the Goblin King from the start. The girl was far too bright to be locked up for this long. She was only a child for heaven's sake! He ran a hand through his long, red-blond hair and sat in an overstuffed chair in his chambers facing a roaring fire.  
  
The girls questions had hit too close to home. He could clearly remember when he was offered the same choice when he had been her age. He had been caught stealing from the Duke's garbage for some scraps of food. It had been either death, or serving the king for eternity doing his every whim, even if it meant kidnapping a girl from the High King's protection.  
  
He waved a hand and a small glass of an amber liquid appeared in it. He slowly sipped the alcohol, relishing its burn in his throat. He had served his Duke for over five hundred years. Surely that was enough time in devoted service for such a minor crime. He gulped the last bit of alcohol down and threw the glass into the fire before disappearing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah was getting hysterical. The one student of hers who figured out the entire thing was kidnapped, being held God only knows where, and not even her powerful husband could find her. The girls parents must be getting worried by now, she was supposed to be home today. When they found her, Jareth was going to have to turn back time to get her home on time.  
  
A hurried tapping on the window brought her attention to Buzc, panting hard and slipping slightly off the windowsill in his exhausted state. She quickly opened the window and pulled the small goblin inside before he fell off the windowsill.  
  
"Any sign of her?" Sarah asked quickly, putting the goblin down on a table littered with papers and maps of the Underground. The small creature nodded.  
  
"Duke..Saladin." Buzc replied between gasps for air.  
  
"I'll see that you get a medal for this Buzc." Sarah said gratefully as she ran out of the chamber to find her husband, not noticing the little goblin faint and fall to the ground.  
  
**peeks out from behind a tree in the middle of a swamp (not the bog)**..um... Hi? Long time no see right? Um.been fighting the worst case of writers block this side of Timbuktu. Finally forced myself to sit down and write. It might have helped that I just finished an English project focusing entirely on story writing. Anyway, I can understand if you don't want to leave a review because I haven't updated in so long, but the traditional lipstick (in a mood changing shade *my g-ma had a lipstick that changed colors with her mood*) and slab, the little gnomes should be awake enough to get me any reviews that you should write. Thanks! 


	8. Rescue?

Field Trip of Amazeing Proportions Ch. 8 Rescue?  
  
He appeared within a blink of an eye inside the cramped chamber that held the girl. She had huddled into a corner and was sobbing softly. The food from that day sat untouched on the opposite side of the room. Her clothing had become stained, and was even more baggy now than it had been when she had gotten there. Alec finally realized that even if Saladin didn't kill the girl, she was slowly wasting away anyway.  
  
"Get up." He said as he strode to the girls side and put his hand under her arm.  
  
"Why? Has your master decided that it was time for me to be killed?" Her anger lashed at him like a whip, but he lifted her to her feet without emotion.  
  
"No. Just hang on." Alec answered and grasped both of her arms near the shoulders. He concentrated, finding his magic deep within, and vanished them both from the cell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jareth!" Sarah cried as she burst through the doors of his study. "There's a lead on her! Buzc just brought back his report. He said that she was in Duke Saladin's land."  
  
"Saladin? What would my cousin want with a mortal?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They reappeared in a wooded glade, Alec panting softly from the exertion.  
  
"AHH! BRIGHT LIGHT, BRIGHT LIGHT!" Lindsey quickly rolled herself into a ball and huddled away from the blinding sunlight. "Why the fuck didn't you warn me?! Or was it your plan to blind me before killing me?!"  
  
"I had no idea where we would end up girl." Alec replied just as sharply. "I willed us away from the Keep, and this is how far my magic could take us by itself. I have absolutely no idea where we are so don't even ask."  
  
"And your intention in all of this was?"  
  
"That is my concern, not yours. Just know that you are going to be returned to your king." Alec started to wobble where he was standing and before he could do anything about it, sat heavily down on his rear. "We shall just rest here for a while, until you can see properly again." And until I can stand without falling on my arse. He thought as he tried to ease the pain in his rear.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, Lindsey slowly getting herself used to bright sunlight again, and Alec trying to regain some strength. Once Lindsey could sit up and only have her eyes closed and still be ok, she sat up and turned to where she thought Alec was.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked, in a slightly calmer tone.  
  
"I told you, that's my business, and no concern of yours." Alec's sharp tongue directed at her made her draw back slightly. "Can you walk?"  
  
"The blind leading the blind." She mumbled and stood up.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Yes...you just have to lead me, otherwise I can't go anywhere yet."  
  
Alec looked up and the teenager in front of him. Despite her recent treatment and despair, she still retained the will to fight and live beyond what was around the next bend. Her aboveground clothing had held up well to the life she had held for two weeks, even though it was very stained and probably felt like she was wearing clothing made of dirt. Her long dark brown hair had become so tangled, it would be a miracle if she didn't have to cut it all off. When he first brought her to the Keep, it had been a near thing, and had Saladin not added his power to Alec's, the girl would've gotten away from the very start.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It makes no sense. I just don't understand why Saladin would want to kidnap her to try to hurt me." Jareth was pacing the length of his study. "Surely if he wanted ransom or something similar he would've given his demands from the start."  
  
Sarah sat and watched her husband fume while she waited for him to realize that they needed to get to Lindsey and bring her back as soon as they could.  
  
"Jareth, honey, don't you think that we should be going to get her before anything else happens?" Sarah had finally had enough and was starting to see a trench beginning to be dug underneath where her husband stalked.  
  
He seemed to finally be woken out of his angry fuming and turned to his wife. "Of course, but you're staying here. If Saladin's lost his mind, I don't really want you to be in the middle of the..encounter."  
  
"Even though I'm the one Lindsey knows best?" Sarah stood glaring at her husband with her arms crossed in a "you-make-me-stay-and-you're-gonna-not- like-the-conquences" look.  
  
"Yes, and I'm not about to give in on this one Sarah. Saladin's never been known for his keen mind. He can't hurt me, but he can definitely hurt you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He appeared in the hall of the Duke in moments, surprising the guards and the Duke himself. The Duke sat in a throne like chair at one end of the hall. His entourage quickly drew their swords, only to have them spin out of their hands with one command of Jareth.  
  
"You dare draw swords on your king?" Jareth's voice was icy cold and he fixed the guards with a gaze that would rival medusa's. "I come to take back the child that you have stolen."  
  
"How apt," Saladin replied with a crazed smile on his face, "that the King of the Goblins would use the exact same words his wife used to defeat him. The child you speak of is dead. She has been killed just moments ago."  
  
A soldier had entered from a side entrance and had edged his way to his Duke, where he whispered into his ear causing the crazed Duke to pale.  
  
"It appears that you're having some trouble at the moment Saladin." Jareth crossed his arms and approached the dais easily. "Now we could do this my way, or the easy way. Which will it be? Where is Lindsey?"  
  
Saladin swallowed hard. Anger grew in his eyes like fire and he turned his gaze to the guard, then to the Goblin King. "She is dead. I told you that."  
  
The Goblin King lashed out and wrapped his hand around Saladin's throat. The Duke began to turn red, then purple, under the pressure of the Goblin King's hand. "I made you a Duke to please my mother. You are hereby stripped of your powers, in their entirety. You are banished to the Aboveground, to a desert wasteland where lack of water or sustenance will kill you within three days." The man disappeared and Jareth turned to the guard who was now backing away from him.  
  
"You will tell me what you told your former Duke, or a fate similar to his will be yours."  
  
"Y-y-yes your highness." The guard, thinking that it would probably be better to show humility, fell to his knees with his head down. "Th-the gi- girl is gone. She was n-not in her cell."  
  
"She escaped?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A profound silence fell in the room and when the soldier dared to look up, the Goblin King was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey everyone.I'm on a roll.and I'll be working on it some more, I just wont be able to update it for about two or three weeks (as I'll be going to visit my lovely father *note lovely father is dripping with sarcasm* for Christmas and while he has internet, I won't have much time to do anything other than get my e-mail. Thank you to those who have reviewed already, and I hope that I'm making up for lost time.or at least making better progress. Anyway, leave a note with the lipstick (mood changing again) and slab of stone and the gnomes will get the message to me. They've been a little grumpy at the enforced exercise again, but they're getting kinda fat. 


	9. Why are simple things always hard?

When he appeared, it was as though a cold front had settled in the room. A cold front followed quickly by a fiery inferno creating a torrential thunderstorm that ricocheted against the book-lined walls of his study.  
  
"Guards!" Jareth bellowed. A small goblin clanked in and stood shaking in his oversized plate and chain mail armor.  
  
"Yes sir?" the little goblin squeaked.  
  
"Assemble my best trackers and scouts." The Goblin King replied as he paced the room. "Have them meet me at the entrance of the Labyrinth."  
  
"Yes sir!" The goblin saluted in what would have been a comical fashion had Jareth been in a better mood.  
  
Sarah found him still pacing his study. The storm had quieted some, until it was only a thunderous cloud.  
  
"She escaped before I got there." He explained, not turning to face her nor stopping in his pacing. "The spell that was put on her has not been broken however, and so I cannot find her with magic. I leave within the hour to find her."  
  
"And I leave with you. There is no reason why I shouldn't now. Yes, there may be something out there that may hurt me, but I am the one who knows Lindsey best, and therefore would know what to look for when trying to find her." Sarah crossed her arms and looked at her husband as he paced the floor of his study. "There is no way that you're going without me this time. No way in all the Underground."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It wasn't as bad as she had thought. She was walking, nearly blind, her hands on her rescuer's shoulders as he led her through the tangled forest. I could get used to this. She thought, stumbling against a root in the path and falling into her leader.  
  
"Watch where you're falling." Alec grumbled as he righted himself.  
  
"I would if I could see anything." Lindsey replied brushing her hands on her shirt.  
  
"Your sight hasn't returned yet?" If he was truly concerned, Lindsey didn't hear it and only heard annoyance.  
  
"Every time I try to look at the world, my head starts hurting and my eyes won't open." She explained softly. "Would I have let you keep leading me as you were if I could see well enough not to run into anything?"  
  
"I suppose not." Alec sighed and looked at the sky. It would be dark soon, and he had no idea where they were. He also knew that by now Saladin would have discovered his treachery and would be hunting him down. Even so, she needed to rest. He could see how tired her body was, even though she would not say so.  
  
"We're going to stay here tonight." He said and tried to summon up some sort of blanket. His magic flickered and died.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The desert like ground outside the gates of the labyrinth rose in clouds of dust as a dozen goblins milled about waiting for their king to make his appearance. Light armor with sleek swords covered the bodies of the most 'normal' looking goblins in the entire kingdom. Most looked almost human, with the exception of green skin or a scaly tail. These were the most intelligent of the king's guards. Used for scouting, tracking, and assonating, these goblins had the intelligence equivalent to American Navy Seals or Rangers.  
  
The Goblin King and Queen approached on horseback. Jareth rode a stallion with a black body and flaming red mane and tail, and Sarah on a mare, the compliment of his. Both wore traveling clothing, more inconspicuous than their usual clothing as a reining king and queen. As they met the dozen goblins, the soldiers came to order and formed rank. Jareth dismounted and gave the reins to his wife before striding towards his minions.  
  
"We search for a mortal. One who was placed within my care, and was stolen." He began, looking up and down the line as he spoke. "She is a teenager, and there is reason to believe that she has had help. That help might be with her still, and might not. Your job is to find her. Find her alive and I will reward you so that you would never need to worry for your family's welfare again."  
  
The twelve bowed in understanding, not saying a word.  
  
"She was formerly being held at Duke Saladin's keep. We start our search there."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you hungry?" Alec asked as he eased himself down next to her against the trunk of an ancient oak.  
  
"Not especially." Lindsey answered her face towards the ground. She knew that she should eat, but after two weeks of almost not eating at all her appetite had diminished. In the low light and darkness of dusk and night her eyes hurt her less than they did before.  
  
"How are your eyes?"  
  
"I think they're getting used to bright light again. But they appreciate the rest the darkness of night supplies."  
  
Alec nodded. He suspected such. He turned his gaze towards the sky, what he could see of it anyways. He wished that his fascination with Astrology extended to the stars Underground. If he were Above, he would be able to tell exactly where they were. He hadn't been above in centuries, and worrying about it now wouldn't fix anything.  
  
He could barely remember his previous life above. A street urchin in medieval England, that's all he could remember. Stealing and begging for food and money, and at the time Saladin had been an easy target. An easy target that he had found had consequences larger than just being branded a thief. At the time, Saladin's offer of leniency and an everlasting existence had shined in the eye of a thirteen year old Alec like gold. A life of slavery to the one person who spared it in the beginning and had the power to take it away in an instant. An addiction to the magic kept him from ending it all. An addiction that was fed constantly. He couldn't survive aboveground for very long, of that he was certain.  
  
"Why did Saladin want me to become a Fae?" The unexpected question jerked Alec out of his trance. Lindsey had looked up from the moss surrounding the tree and padding their seats and was now turned towards him.  
  
He knew. He knew but wasn't sure that he should tell her. "I don't think... I don't really think you want to know."  
  
"If you think I am too young or too fragile to know the truth, you're wrong."  
  
He sighed. Oh well. "Fine. He wanted another mortal turned Fae to add to his collection of addicted slave servants."  
  
"Another?"  
  
The question was met with silence so piercing to her that she thought he wasn't going to answer, and that she shouldn't have asked it in the first place, but yet again, her quick mouth got the better of her. When he did answer though, it wasn't what she expected.  
  
"You asked me why I rescued you. I rescued you because I have grown tired of listening and doing as a madman says because of an addiction he fed. I grow tired of this life." The whispered answer caught her off guard.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. One contemplating the other words, and one trying to find a memory to burry this one under unsuccessfully.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lindsey spoke with deepest regret. "I didn't realize my question would provoke bad memories."  
  
"You didn't know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The goblins arrived at the Duke's former keep. Jareth sent them in every direction and rode casually beside his wife as he waited for them to report their findings. It was getting quite dark, and he wasn't sure how long they would be able to search before it was forced to be called off for lack of light.  
  
Sarah watched as the shadows played games with the remaining light. She was positive that they would find Lindsey, but when and how she was unsure of. As the sun sank below the horizon, she shivered with the thoughts of what could be out there with Lindsey, all unawares of the dangers of the Underground night. Things that weren't written about in "Labyrinth", evil things that could kill without emotion, creatures that could petrify the fiercest warriors with fear. She just hoped that the person who had rescued her remained with her through the night.  
  
"We'll find her Sarah." Jareth's words shocked her out of her thoughts and she smiled weakly at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was dark, and it was quiet, although animals Lindsey couldn't name cried softly in the night. She could see Alec's back not five feet away from where she lay on the soft moss underneath the great tree they had stopped by. He didn't move, even though she was sure that he wasn't asleep. Sleep eluded her as well, and despite her comfortable spot she found herself tossing and turning. A shadow passed over the half moon obscuring the light for just a moment before it was gone again. She looked up to try to see if it was a cloud, but not a one hung high in the sky. The stars made strange constellations that she wouldn't have recognized if her life depended on it. She could see nothing moving in the dark expanse above them, just stars and a moon that seemed close enough to touch from the tops of the trees. She looked back at Alec. His once relaxed body was now seemingly tense as he laid there not moving.  
  
"Alec?" Her whispered question covered a wide variety of concerns, but he understood the main one.  
  
"Do not move." His tense words multiplied the fear that had been slowly growing in the back of his mind. "I don't think that it's seen us, else it would've been on us already."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Something that we don't want coming to investigate us as a possible food source." Alec replied with concern lining his voice, he still hadn't moved that she could see. "I do not have enough magic to fend it off, so stay still."  
  
Deciding quickly that questions could be asked later, Lindsey froze. A screeching call made her shriek and cover her ears with her hands, but it did no good against the high pitched cry. Like someone scratching their fingernails against a chalkboard, the creatures cry sent shivers down her spine. For lack of anything else to do to hide, she closed her eyes.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Alec's oath made her open her eyes just in time to see him jump to his feet as the most horrifying creature landed within twenty feet of them. Leathery bat like wings stretched for fifteen feet in each direction from a scaly body with a snake like neck, a whip tale, and four gruesome claws. The head of the creature was a combination lizard, lion, and wolf. A sharply angled maw with rows upon rows of dagger like teeth dripping with saliva that sizzled as it fell to the ground. A lions mane surrounded the neck of the beast until it reached midway from the body. Wolf like ears projected above two blood red eyes.  
  
Alec was backing slowly towards the tree where she stood. His hands were down and open towards the ground. The creature seemed to focus all its attention towards him.  
  
"Stay still and do not say a word." Alec whispered as he neared her. "It hasn't seen you yet. I'll try to draw it away. Do not move from this spot until I return or until King Jareth finds you." He waved his hand at her and said something in a language she didn't know. "He should find you soon." And with that he charged to her right, into the dense tree line with the creature taking off and following from the air screeching as he flew.  
  
It was a few moments before she realized what had happened and followed them despite Alec's demand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had ridden for a few minutes when something sparked on the edge of his awareness. He pulled in his reins and came to a halt so suddenly that Sarah passed by him before she realized he had stopped. His eyes were closed and he looked as though he was in deep concentration before he looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Whatever spell was on her, it's gone now." He explained and turned his horse towards the south. All around other horses were heard as the trackers came quickly towards their king. Sarah turned her mare and quickly galloped after her husband as he rode towards his sense of Lindsey. All she could hope was that they could get there before anything happened to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She ran as hard as she could, yet she couldn't catch up with him. He was still a bit ahead, she could hear him crashing through the bush, and she knew that the creature was just above him, waiting for a break in the trees to attack. If they stopped running, the creature would probably just come down on them through the trees anyway, but they couldn't keep up this pace forever, no matter how in shape he seemed. She was already slowing from the exertion. She slowly came to a jog, and even that was too much to keep up for long. She stopped, panting, and watched as Alec ran through the undergrowth, watched as he fell.  
  
"No!" Her panting cry whispered through the trees. Above him where previously there had been moonlight filtering through the branches was now a shadow that crashed through the foliage. The creature's long tail whipped back and fourth through the leaves, breaking branches as it went. It wouldn't take long before it was able to reach through and get him. He hadn't moved from where he fell.  
  
She gathered the last of her strength and sprinted towards him and pulled him by his feet, away from the slashing claws and tail. It was slow going, but she got him underneath a huge elm and sitting up. Blood dripped down his forehead from a cut above his left eye. Just as she had turned her back on the creature, it broke through the canopy and dropped to the forest floor. It looked around and saw her by the tree and charged.  
  
*Jareth stands on a dais with a long golden sword in his hands, his formal royal attire gleaming white, and I am kneeling in front of him.*  
  
Jareth- I now dub you the queen of the cliffhangers. Rise.  
  
*winks at the readers*  
  
BATBLady- Am I mean or what?  
  
*clears throat* anyways, I do have the next part started so don't worry I'll get it done soon. I also need feedback! Please.I've tried to make up for my long absence, haven't I done so by now? Please leave a message with the gnomes.they're charging me ridiculous prices for just one message since I put them out of work for such a long time and I need a reason to keep paying them. The mood changing lipstick is provided as is the granite.  
  
OH! And thank you to the two who did review recently! 


	10. Doom by Lightning

Suddenly, a flash like lightning lit the trees and flew at the creature. A shower of sparks flew as it hit its mark and the creature roared loudly, turning its attention to its attacker. Another flash just the same came at it and found its target before the creature backed away and took off from whence it came.  
  
Lindsey turned to find Jareth sitting astride his strange stallion with Sarah close behind.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here!" She ran over to the kings horse and stood by its side. "Jareth, you've got to help him, he cracked his head open trying to save me from the thing. He's over here."  
  
Jareth got off his horse with grace and speed just as Sarah came over to hug her student. He saw the young man who had gained Lindsey's favor and grimaced. Alec was one of Saladin's men, probably the most trusted of them. He hesitated to heal the boy, but seeing how bad the boy was injured he put his thoughts aside and went to his aid.  
  
"Are you alright Lindsey?" Sarah asked holding her at arms length and looking her up and down. "Gods, you had us worried. Did they treat you all right? Have you eaten anything at all? Did they give you food? You don't look like you've eaten at all. Someone bring some rations!"  
  
"Ms. Williams, I'm fine, please don't fuss over me." Lindsey tried to stop her teacher, but it was to no avail. All too soon some dried meat and a wedge of cheese was pressed into her hands and despite her protests, she found her self munching hungrily on them.  
  
Jareth had finished healing the boy, and looked for a guard or two to carry him as he transported them all back to the castle beyond the goblin city. The boy had some tough questions to answer when he awoke. He didn't look like any natural born Fae, but Saladin had been known to give humans Fae powers if they did his bidding, and this was probably one such human.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Lindsey walked quickly back to where Jareth knelt with the boy who was sleeping quietly.  
  
"He'll be fine when he wakes up. No need to worry." Jareth patted her hand and stood to walk over by his wife. "We leave in a few moments. No doubt the night wing will come back soon and we need to be gone before it does."  
  
Sarah nodded and went over to where her student was looking worriedly at the young man who she demanded be treated before all else. "We're leaving in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay." Lindsey looked at Sarah. "I'm going to have to go home aren't I?" Sarah nodded sadly. "This sucks. I get here, get kidnapped, sit for two weeks in a dark dungeon, only to be rescued then have to go home again. Not quite what I had expected from this trip." She looked at Alec and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. "What's going to happen to Alec when he wakes up?"  
  
"I don't know. Jareth usually takes care of those matters. Saladin wasn't supposed to give the Fae powers so frivolously, and that is something we have to take in account." She explained. "The magic Saladin uses to bond his servants to him is very addicting to the servant, and so they are never truly free of him. Jareth's helped a few with their addiction, to where they could travel freely without fear of dying because of the lack of magic, but it severely limits what they can do with their magic."  
  
"So he can go where he pleases?"  
  
"When Jareth feels he can let him go, yes."  
  
Lindsey sighed and looked down at the young man who had rescued her. He was centuries old, that she was almost sure of, yet looked only nineteen. It would have been fun to have met him under other circumstances, preferably aboveground.  
  
Yes, yes, I know this is a VERY short chapter, but I need to know something. From the start the plan was to hook Alec and Lindsey up in some way, I just need to know everyone's feelings on the subject. Jareth, Sarah, and Artemus will be involved heavily, but I just don't know how yet. GIVE ME FEEDBACK!!!!!! I need to know what everyone would want. Leave a message with the gnomes, or e-mail me personally batbprincess@hotmail.com to leave your input. 


End file.
